NASCAR Racing 2013 Season
''NASCAR Racing 2013 Season,'' the first installment in the NASCAR Racing franchise, is a racing simulation video game developed and produced by NASCAR Media Group. Development NASCAR Racing 2013 Season was announced on June 23, 2013. The announcement trailer showed some of the key aspects of the game such as "Rush" and "Resistance" along with a few of the cars and drivers that would be featured in the game. At the end of the trailer, a release date of October 17, 2013 was shown. To announce what drivers and tracks were going to be included in the game, each week, multiple drivers and tracks were released to the public through the game's website. The game modes were announced during an article that was also published on the official website. Game Modes *Single Race: Play a single race as any driver on any track with opitions fully customizable. *Season Play: Compete for a championship in any series with your own rules. *Career Paly: Fight your way to the top with your own driver. *Matchmaking: Compete in online single races or championships. *Racing Leagues: Compete in an official racing league. *Options: Customize the game to give yourself the best experience. *Opponent Manager: Choose the drivers you want to take part in races. *Downloadable Content: Download new content for the game here. Features *Rush: Once a speed of at least 180 MPH is achieved, Rush will be activated. Rush gives a sense of speed to the player which does not affect the car at all. *Resistance: Used to slow down time during a crash. Though can only be used a certain amount of times during a race, can determine weather you win or lose. *Flashback: If you do get caught in a crash, Flashback will allow you to rewind to before the accident. However, you only get one Flashback per race. 2013 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Drivers Complete schedule Limited schedule *Oraginzed based on the chart that can be found here 2013 Sprint Cup Paint Schemes 2013_1br13.jpg|Jamie McMurry 2.jpg|Brad Keselowski 5.jpg|Kasey Kahne 7.jpg|Dave Blaney 9.jpg|Marcos Ambrose 10.jpg|Danica Patrick 11(2).jpg|Denny Hamlin 11.jpg|Denny Hamlin 13.jpg|Casey Mears 14.jpg|Tony Stewart 2013_16br13.jpg|Greg Biffle 17.jpg|Rickey Stenhouse, Jr. 18.jpg|Kyle Bush 19.jpg|Mike Bliss 20.jpg|Matt Kenseth 2013_21br13.jpg|Trevor Bayne 22.jpg|Joey Logano 24.jpg|Jeff Gordon 26.jpg|Micheal Waltrip 27.jpg|Paul Menard 29.jpg|Kevin Harvick 30(2).jpg|David Stremme 30.jpg|David Stremme 31.jpg|Jeff Burton 32.jpg|Kenny Shrader 33.jpg|Landon Cassil 34.jpg|David Ragan 35.jpg|Josh Wise 36.jpg|J.J. Yealy 2013_38br13.jpg|David Gilliland 2013_39br13.jpg|Ryan Newman 2013_42br13.jpg|Juan Pablo Montoya 43.jpg|Aric Almoria 44.jpg|Scott Riggs 2013_47br13.jpg|Bobby Labonte 51.jpg|A.J. Allmendinger 2013_51rsbr13.jpg|Regan Smith 55.jpg|Mark Martin 2013_56br13.jpg|Martin Truex, Jr. 2013_78br13.jpg|Kurt Bush 2013_83br13.jpg|David Reutimann 2013_87br13.jpg|Joe Nemecheck 2013_88br13.jpg|Dale Earnhardt, Jr. 93.jpg|Travis Kvapil 95.jpg|Scott Speed 98.jpg|Micheal McDowell 99.jpg|Carl Edwards 2013 NASCAR Nationwide Series Drivers Complete schedule Limited schedule *Organized based on the chart that can be found here. Tracks *Atlanta Motor Speedway *Auto Club Speedway *Bristol Motor Speedway *Charlotte Motor Speedway *Darlington Raceway *Daytona International Raceway *Dover International Speedway *Eldora Speedway *Homestead Miami Speedway *Indianapolis Motor Speedway *Iowa Speedway *Kansas Motor Speedway *Kentucky Raceway *Las Vegas Motor Speedway *Martinsville Speedway *Michigan International Speedway *Mid-Ohio Sports Car Course *New Hampshire Motor Speedway *Phinoex International Raceway *Pocono Raceway *Road America *Rochmond International Raceway *Rockingham Speedway *Sonoma Raceway *Talladega Superspeedway *Texas Motor Speedway *Walkins Glen International ^Fantasy Tracks *Stratford International Raceway *Rockstar Energy Raceway Park *Target Road Course *Target Oval Editions Current Generation Systems For Current Generation Systems, (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3) NASCAR Racing 2013 Season will feature all drivers and tracks. Current Generation Systems will have the Throttle Engine 1 being run while playing. For sound, Speedway Soundtrack will be enabled. However, Current Generation Systems will only allow for sixteen player matchmaking and will lack downloadable content such as new drivers and game modes. Current Generation Limited Edition The Current Generation Limited Edition, includes the NASCAR Racing 2013 Season Pass, an exclusive Xbox 360 or PlayStation 3 car, and a 1:64 diecast car of the 2012 NASCAR Sprint Cup Series Champion, Brad Keselowski. The Limited Edition will be available for seventy five dollars on launch day. Next Generation Systems For Next Generation Systems, (Xbox One and PlayStation 4) NASCAR Racing 2013 Season will feature all listed drivers and tracks along with a few bonus fantasy tracks. In terms of graphics, NASCAR Racing 2013 Season will run on the Throttle Engine X. For sound players can either use Speedway Soundtrack X or Spectator Sound X. Next Generation Systems will support twenty player matchmaking and downloadable content throughout the season. Next Generation Limited Edition The Next Generation Limited Edition, includes the NASCAR Racing 2013 Season Pass, an exclusive Xbox One or PlayStation 4 car, a 1:24 diecast of 2012 NASCAR Sprint Cup Seires Champion, Brad Keselowski, code for NASCAR Racing 2014 Season BETA, and two tickets to any NASCAR Nationwide Series Race plus a discount for any Sprint Cup Series race. The Next Generation Limited Edition can be purchased for $129.99 on launch day. Target Edition The Target Edition is available for both current and next generation consoles. The Target Edition includes two exclusive Target tracks and three exclusive target cars. Rockstar Energy Edition The Rockstar Energy Editions is exclusively available on the Rockstar Energy website. The Rockstar Energy Editions includes one exclusive track and five exclusive cars. Also included is the Rockstar Energy Racing Series mod. Due to this, the Rockstar Energy Edition is only available on the PC. Notes ^= Included only on Next Generation and PC Edition ^^= Included only as DLC Category:NASCAR Category:Racing Category:"E" rated Category:XBOX 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:PS3 Games Category:PS4 Games Category:2013 video games Category:StrawDogAmerica's Articles Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Wii U Games Category:NASCAR Racing Franchise